Prince Troy Finds True Love
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Prince Troy's parents are choosing his wife for him. Prince Troy wants to find his own wife. Prince Troy decides to leave the castle and country. Troy wants to marry for love. So while Prince Troy is staying with his cousin Jake, he meets Gabriella. Will aunt Selena tell Gabriella that she is a princess. (On Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Prince Troy did not like that his parents wanting to choose his wife. Prince Troy wished that his parents would let him choose his own wife. Prince Troy wanted to be in love with the person that he was going to be married too. So Prince Troy decide that he was going to pack a bag and leave the castle that night after every one was asleep. So Prince Troy ate dinner with his parents and then went back upstairs to his bedroom. Prince Troy packed his bag and put it under his bed. Prince Troy then called his best friend Prince Chad and asked him if he could come over for a while. Prince Chad told his best friend Prince Troy that he was on his way over. Prince Troy left his bedroom and went down stairs to wait for his best friend to show up.

A few minutes later Prince Chad showed up at the castle and got off his horse. Prince Chad put his horse in the stable and then walked up to the castle. Prince Chad rang the bell and waited for some one to answer it. Prince Troy told his servant that he would get the door. So Prince Troy open the door and let his best friend Prince Chad in to the castle. Prince Troy shut the door and then said to his best friend that he wants to talked to him about some thing. Prince Chad asked his friend Prince Troy what he wanted to talk to him about. Prince Troy said to his friend Prince Chad lets go to my bedroom to talk. So they went upstairs to his bedroom to talk. Prince Troy told his friend about what had happen with his parents. Prince Chad told his friend Prince Troy that he can not believe that his parents want to choose his wife for him. Prince Troy told his friend Prince Chad that he wants to find his own wife and that he wants to marry for love.

Prince Troy told his friend Prince Chad that he is going to leave the castle and the country to find his own wife. Prince Chad asked his friend Prince Troy where he was going to find his own wife at. Prince Troy told his friend Prince Chad that he was going to go to America and to Albuquerque. Prince Chad asked his friend Prince Troy when he was going to be leaving from the castle and country. Prince Troy told is friend Prince Chad that he was going to leave tonight after every one is asleep. Prince Chad asked his friend Prince Troy how he was going to leave the castle and the country. Prince Troy said to his friend Prince Chad that was what he wanted to talk to him about. Prince Troy asked his friend Prince Chad if he would take him to the airport later on that night. Prince Chad told his friend Prince Troy that he would come get him and take him to the airport. Prince Troy thanked his friend Prince Chad for coming later to take him to the airport.

Prince Chad told his friend Prince Troy that he was going to go home and would come back later to get him. Prince Troy walked his friend Prince Chad to the door and told him that he would see him later. So Prince Chad left the castle and went back home to do some stuff before coming back. Prince Troy then went back to his bedroom. Prince Troy set his alarm and laid down on his bed to get a little bit of hours later Prince Troy was up and getting his packed bag from under his bed. Prince Troy looked at the time and realized that every one was in bed asleep. Prince Troy picked his packed bag and left his bedroom. Prince Troy went down stairs and to the front door. He looked around the castle and then went out the door.

Prince Chad was already waiting out side for his friend Prince Troy. Prince Troy went over to his friend Prince Chad and told him lets go. They left the castle and were now on the way to the airport. A few minutes later they arrived at the airport. Prince Troy told his friend Prince Chad that he will miss him and would contact him soon. They good bye to each other and parted ways. Prince Troy picked his packed bag back up and went in the airport to get his ticket for America. Prince Troy got his plane ticket for America and then went to wait for his flight to board. Prince Troy decided to call his cousin in Albuquerque and see if he could stay with him for a while.

Cousin Jake was watching tv, when he heard the phone ringing. Jake went to answer the phone,to find out who was calling him. Jake found out it was his cousin Troy calling him. Jake asked his cousin Troy what he wanted. Prince Troy asked his cousin Jake if he could stay with him for a while. Jake told his cousin Troy that he can stay with him for a while. Prince Troy told his cousin Jake when he would be arriving at the airport in Albuquerque. Prince Troy asked his cousin Jake if he could come pick him up from the airport. Jake told his cousin that he will come pick him up at the airport. Prince Troy told his cousin Jake that he will call him when he has arrived. The cousins said good bye to each other and hung the phone up.

Prince Troy heard his flight being called and headed to the plane. He got on the plane and found his seat. Prince Troy could not wait to see his cousin Jake. The plane took off from the airport and was now on the way to Albuquerque. Troy hope that he would find true love in America. So he decided to get some more sleep. Two hours later the airplane landed at the airport. Troy woke up and notice the plane had landed. He got up and got off the plane. Prince Troy went in the airport and got his bag. Troy then called his cousin Jake and told him that he had landed. Jake grabbed his keys and left the house. A few minutes later he arrived at the airport and parked his car. Prince Troy saw his cousin Jake and went over to the car. Troy put his bag in the back seat and then got in the car. Jake asked his cousin Troy what was going on that he wanted to stay with him. Prince Troy told his cousin what had happen with his parents. Jake told his cousin that he can stay with him as long as he wants.

Please Review!

A/N This is a new story that came to me. This story is going to have 10 to 14 chapters. The next chapter is going to have Gabriella talking with a friend. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be meeting each other too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella was waiting for her friend Taylor to show up. A few minutes later Taylor show up at Gabriella's house and parked her car. Taylor got out of the car and locked it up. Taylor went up to the door and knocked on it. Gabriella went to the door and answered it. Gabriella let her friend Taylor in the house and shut the door. They went upstairs to her bedroom to talk. Taylor asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk about. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she just wanted to talk. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she hopes to find true love soon. Taylor asked Gabriella what kind of guy that she wants to be with. Gabriella told Taylor that she wants to be with a guy that has blue eyes and a caring heart. Taylor told her friend Gabriella that she has a feeling that she will find that kind of guy.

Mean while Jake and his cousin Troy arrived at the house. Jake parked his car and turned it off. Troy got out of the car and grabbed his bag. Jake also got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and went inside it. Jake took his cousin Troy upstairs and showed him to his room. Jake asked his cousin if he wanted to go to school at east high. Troy told his cousin Jake that he would like to go to school part time. Jake told his cousin Troy that he will get him enrolled at east high then. Jake said to his cousin Troy that he will let him get settled in. So Jake left his cousin Troy and went back down stairs. Troy unpack his bag and put his stuff a way. Troy had a good feeling that he was going to find his true love.

Gabriella asked Taylor what kind of guy she would want to get with. Taylor told her friend Gabriella that she wants a guy that is funny, sweet and protective too. Gabriella and Taylor talked a little bit longer about guys and stuff. Taylor told her friend Gabriella that she had to get going and that she would see her at school tomorrow. So Gabriella and Taylor went back down stairs and said good bye to each other. Taylor left the house and went to her car. Taylor unlocked the car and got in to it. She pulled out of the drive way and was on her way home. Gabriella close the door and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella looked at the time and realized that her aunt Selena would be home from work soon. So Gabriella went back up stairs to her bedroom and finished the last of her homework.

An hour later Selena arrived home from work and parked the car. Selena got out of her car and locked it up. She went up to the house and went inside it. Selena went upstairs to see what her niece Gabriella was doing. Gabriella had finished her homework and was now reading the rest of her book. Aunt Selena poked her head in and asked her niece Gabriella if she had ate anything yet. Gabriella told her aunt Selena that she had not ate dinner yet and was waiting for her. Aunt Selena asked Gabriella what she wanted to have for dinner. Gabriella asked her aunt Selena if they could have pizza for dinner. Aunt Selena told her niece Gabriella that they can have pizza for dinner. So Aunt Selena went to order the pizza and they told her it would be delivered in 25 minutes to her. Gabriella went back down stairs and join her aunt in the living room. Aunt Selena told Gabriella that the pizza was on it's way. So they did some talking while waiting for the pizza to arrive. A few minutes later the pizza arrived and they paid for it.

They ate their pizza and watched a movie together. Gabriella told her aunt Selena that she was going to bed. Aunt Selena said good night to her niece. Gabriella went back upstairs to her bedroom and went to bed for the night. Aunt Selena put the left over pizza in the refrigerator. Aunt Selena heard the phone ringing and went to answer it. Selena found out it was her sister Maria calling her. Maria asked her sister Selena how her daughter Gabriella was doing. Selena told her sister Maria that her daughter Gabriella was s doing fine. Selena asked her sister Maria when she could tell Gabriella about her being a princess. Maria told her sister Selena that she needs to wait a bit longer before she tells Gabriella about her being a princess.

Gabriella woke up and went to the bathroom. Gabriella decided to go down stairs to the kitchen to get another bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Gabriella got her bottle of water and left the kitchen. Gabriella then heard her aunt Selena talking on the phone with some one. Gabriella decided to find out what her aunt Selena was saying on the phone. Selena told her sister Maria that Gabriella has a right to know that she is a princess. Gabriella went back upstairs to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Gabriella could not believe what she had just heard he aunt Selena say to the person on the phone. Gabriella could not believe that she was princess and she wondered why her aunt Selena had not told her about it. Gabriella decided that she was not going confront her aunt Selena about it for now. Gabriella then realize that her parents are king and queen. Gabriella went back to bed and to sleep.

The next morning Troy woke up and got out of bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Troy grabbed his school bag and stuff, before leaving the bedroom. Troy went down stairs and to the kitchen. Troy set his school bag and stuff down for now. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana in it. So he ate his breakfast. Jake came in to the kitchen and saw his cousin Troy eating breakfast. Jake asked his cousin if he was ready for his first day of school. Troy told his cousin Jake that he was ready for his first day of school. Jake decided to eat a breakfast bar. They finish eating their breakfast. Troy put his bowl in the sink to be washed later on. Troy grabbed his school bag and stuff, before leaving the kitchen. Jake and Troy left the house and went to the car. Jake unlocked the car and they got in to it. They pulled out of the driveway and were on the way to the school.

Gabriella woke up and got out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed for the day. She did her hair and make up too. Gabriella then grabbed her school bag and stuff, before going down stairs. Gabriella went down stairs and to the kitchen. She decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. So she finished eating her cereal and then put her bowl in the sink to be washed. She grabbed her school bag and stuff, before leaving the kitchen. Gabriella left the kitchen and said goodbye to her aunt Selena. Gabriella left the house and went to her car. She unlocked her car and got in to it. She pulled out of the drive way and was on the way to school. A few minutes later she arrived at the school and parked her car. She turned her car off and got out of it. She grabbed her school bag and stuff, before locking her car up. Gabriella had a feeling that some thing good was going to happen to her. Gabriella went in to the school and to her locker. She put her school bag and stuff in her locker. She grabbed her books for the first class she had and then shut her locker. Gabriella then went over to her friend Taylor.

A few minutes later Jake and his cousin Troy arrived at the school. Jake parked the car and turned it off. Troy got out of the car and grabbed his school bag. Jake got out of the car and locked it up. Jake and his cousin Troy went in to the school. Troy was walking down the hall way with his cousin Jake, when he saw Gabriella. Troy could not believe how beautiful the girl was. Troy decided that he was going to find out what he name was. So Jake and his cousin Troy arrived at the office. Jake got his cousin Troy enroll at east high. Troy got the list of his classes and his locker number too. Jake with his cousin Troy walked out of the office together. Jake told his cousin Troy that he would see him later after school. Jake left the school and went back to his car. Jake unlock the car and got in to it. Jake left the school parking lot and was on his way to work.

Troy went to his locker and put his school bag a way. He got his books for the first class out and then shut his locker. He looked at his list of classes to see what his first class was. Gabriella was now on the way to her first class too. Troy was not watching where he was walking, when he crashed in to Gabriella. Gabriella said sorry to the person she had crash in to. Troy told Gabriella that he was the one that was sorry for crashing in to her. Gabriella looked up to see that the guy she crash in to had blue eyes. Troy told Gabriella he was not watching where he was walking. They told each other their names. So they found out they had the same classes. So they went to their first class together.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter is going to have Troy and Gabriella getting to know each other. Also in the next chapter Jake's wife his going to come home from her business trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They got their homework and school bag out of the locker. They shut their lockers and left the school together. Gabriella asked Troy if he needed a ride home. Troy told Gabriella that he needed a ride a home. Gabriella told Troy she would give him a ride home. So they got in her car and left the school parking lot. Troy gave Gabriella the address where he lives.

Gabriella asked Troy where he had moved from. Troy did not want to lie to Gabriella and so he decided to tell her the truth. Troy told Gabriella that he was a prince and that he left his parents and home. Gabriella was in shock to learn that Troy was a prince. Gabriella asked him why he left his parents and home. Troy told Gabriella that he left because his parents were going to choose a wife for him. Troy told Gabriella that he wanted to marry some one that he loves. Gabriella told Troy that she understands about wanting to be with some one that you love.

A few minutes later they arrived at his cousin Jake's house. Gabriella parked the car and turned it off. Troy thank Gabriella for the ride home and asked her if she wanted to come in for a little bit. Gabriella told Troy she would love to come in for a while. So they got out of the car and locked it up. Troy and Gabriella went in to the house and to the living room to do their homework. An hour later they had finish their homework and were now doing some more talking. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and also go on a date with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend and go on a date with him too. Troy told his girlfriend that he will take her out on a date tomorrow night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to head home. Troy walked Gabriella to her car and then gave her a kiss on the lips.

Troy asked his girlfriend where she lived at and she told him that she lives next door. Gabriella told her boyfriend she would pick him up in the morning for school. Troy told his girlfriend that he would see her in the morning. He gave her one more kiss and then went back in the house. Gabriella got in to her car and started it up. Gabriella drove her car next door and parked it. She turn her car off and got out of it. She grabbed her school bag and locked the car up. She went in to the house and to her bedroom. Gabriella got herself ready for bed. Gabriella decided that she was going to tell her boyfriend in the morning about her being a princess. So she got in her bed and went to sleep for the night.

Troy saw his cousin Jake come in the house and asked him how work was. Jake told Troy that things were good at work. Troy told Jake that their was left over pizza sitting in the oven. So Jake went to the kitchen and got some pizza. Troy told his cousin Jake that he was going to go up to his room. Jake ate his pizza and then went to his room. Jake took a shower and changed his clothes. Jake checked his phone to see if his wife had text or called him. Jake saw that his wife had not text or called him. Jake let his bedroom and went to the living room to watch some TV.

Troy went in to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Troy could not stop thinking about Gabriella. He could not wait to see his girlfriend in the morning. Troy also could not wait for his date with Gabriella too. So he got in his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Jake did not know that his wife was coming home that night. So Jake was watching a basketball game on the TV. Jake check his phone and there was still no text or call from his wife. He wondered why his wife had not text or called him yet. Mean while Courtney was on her way home and could not wait to see her husband Jake. Courtney did not know that her husband's cousin Troy was staying with them. A few minutes later Courtney arrived home and parked her car. She got out of her car and grabbed her suitcases, before locking it up. She went up to the house and went inside it. Courtney took her suitcases to the bedroom. Courtney then took her shoes off and went back down stairs.

Courtney heard the TV and went to the living room. Jake was still watching the basketball game and did not notice his wife was in the room. Courtney went over to her husband and took the remote out of his hand. She turn the TV off and then waited for her husband to say some thing. Jake looked at his wife and then gave her a kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss and she smiled at him. Jake and his wife left the living room and went to their bedroom for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up on this story. The next chapter will have Gabriella telling Troy about her being a princess. Also Jake's wife will find out that her husbands cousin is staying with them. I have not decided if i will have Troy and Gabriella's date be in the next chapter yet. I will try to get another chapter up before the end of this month, other wise it will be next month.


	4. Author's Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this not a new chapter.

This story is still on hitatus yet.

I am still having major writer's block for this story.

Please continue to be paitent.

Thank You.


End file.
